


Forgiveness

by kelex



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian needs forgiveness; Dominic wants retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

"On your knees." Dominic's voice was gruff, and Brian couldn't tell what the underlying emotions were.

Brian folded himself down gracefully, head bowed as he looked at the floor. He knew that Dom had a right to be angry with him; had a right to hate him, even. "Dom, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, please. Just… shut the fuck up." Dom shook his head. "I fucking trusted you, Brian. Put my life in your hands. And you fucked me over." Brian didn't look up, didn't open his mouth to defend himself. Didn't try to explain anything. "And then… then you let me walk away. How the hell could you do that, Bri? How could you just let me fucking walk away like that?"

"I had to give you those keys, Dom."

"If you say one more goddamned word about owing me a ten-second car--" Dominic stalked back and forth in front of Brian's kneeling figure.

"I didn't want you to go to jail!" Brian burst out, looking up at Dom. "If I hadn't let you walk away, then they would have fucking tracked us both down and you would be in _jail_ right now, and I'd rather have seen you walk away than that happen!"

Dom stopped in his tracks, and trained his dark gaze on his estranged lover. "You trying to tell me that you let me go for _my_ own good?" He wove his fingers through Brian's blond hair, and dragged his face up. "Is that what you're telling me, Brian?"

"Yes! That's what I'm telling you." Brian's voice was throaty and desperate. "You knew I was a cop, Dom. If I had gone with you… they'd have tracked us down. Me staying behind and feeding them bullshit story after bullshit story got you the time you needed to get the hell out of dodge." Brian's throat closed. "I couldn't stand the idea of you in prison, Dom. You… you're not meant to be caged up." Dom let go of Brian's hair, and the ex-cop let his head sag forward. "I kept them running after their tails for three months, Dom… three months before they took my badge, kicked me off the force, and arrested me."

"Arrested?"

"Obstruction. Murder. Aiding and abetting a known felon. Grand larceny. Threw in a couple grand theft auto charges. Everything got dropped except the murder and the abetting. I made my bail and jumped it. Been running ever since. Racing when I could." Brian looked back up at Dom. "You gotta know it hurt."

"Hurt, man? I'll give you fucking hurt. Hurt was finding out that your friend--the guy you trusted with your _back_ \--was a fucking undercover cop trying to bust your ass. Hurt was finding out that your lover was just workin' you for his angle. That's fucking hurt, Brian."

Brian cringed. "You think it was all an act, Dom? You think I get on my knees like this for anybody? Fuck you, Toretto. I don't make it a habit to fuck the guys I'm trying to bust, and I don't make it a habit to shoot people for them and I definitely don't make a habit of throwing my career away for them either. I don't fuck guys _at all_ , but I wanted you." For the first time, he met Dom's eyes with his own. "You think it was easy not to park my ass in the passenger seat and ride off in the sunset with you? But like I said, I covered your ass and got them so fucking confused they couldn't find their asses with both hands and a map."

"You didn't even _try!_ " Dominic roared angrily. "You didn't even try and find me!"

"I didn't have to! I know where you are! You've set up a new shop in a hacienda outside of Mexico City. I've been watching the NOS tanks, Dom. I know where they've been going, and I know that someone in Harry's place has been shuttling for you." Brian looked up. "But buying my way down there ain't cheap. Especially when people know who I am."

"Who the hell are you?" Dominic had stopped pacing, and was staring down at his lover. "Just… who are you?"

"Brian Spillman, car thief and street racer," Brian answered. "Check it out if you want to, the new background's legit this time. Called in a few favors off the street." He tossed his new wallet to Dominic, the wallet that contained proof of his new identity.

Dominic hurled the leather billfold back at his former lover. "Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you, fuck your new identity, and just… fuck off."

"I'm not leaving, Dom. Not now." Brian didn't move from his knees as Dominic started to walk away. "Not after going through all this just to find you."

Dominic turned. "Just to find me? You knew all along where I was, Bri. You just never came."

"You know why. We just went through this, Dom. Don't drag it out again." Brian rested his hands on his thighs and looked up at his burly lover. "Don't push me away."

Dominic shook his head. "I don't know you, Buster. I don't think I wanna know you anymore." He turned and started to walk away again.

"But you do know me!" Brian called out after him. "You know the sound of my voice when I come screaming your name. You know the feel of my body under you, my mouth kissing yours, my skin on yours. You know me, Dom… and I know you."

Dominic stopped, but didn't turn around. 

Brian continued. "I know the way you smile when you're working. Know the way you laugh when you're happy. How…" he swallowed hard. "How gentle you can be with someone you love."

"Shut up. Just… shut the fuck up." Dominic's shoulders stiffened.

"I'm not gonna shut up, Dom. I'm not gonna shut up until you admit you still love me." Brian clenched his fists, rested them on his legs again.

"What does it matter? It's over."

"No, it's not. Not with us. We both know it. It's never over."

"Yes, it is." Dominic's voice had fallen to a husky whisper as he turned back, crossing the room to stand before Brian.

"Then if it's over, at least let me touch you one last time. So we both… can say goodbye." Brian shook his head, and Dominic's hand rested heavily on it. "Yes?"

"Yes," Dominic said softly, and Brian's hands went to his lover's waist, resting his face against Dominic's strong thigh before easing the zipper down. Dominic was still as Brian reached for him, and then he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and exposing himself to Brian. "Just to say goodbye."

Brian kissed the head of the limp cock in his hand as it started to grow. He kissed it again, wrapping his tongue around the hardening length as he sucked it into his mouth and then slowly released it. Again and again he slowly mouthed the shaft, tasting each inch as though he knew it was his last chance to memorize it.

"Brian, stop it," Dominic grated out. He hadn't been prepared for the tender servicing he was receiving, and even as he was willing himself not to respond, he felt himself growing hard. "Brian…"

"No, Dom. I want this. I need this. Please." He wrapped his hand around Dominic's slick cock, stroking gently and firmly as he looked up at his lover. "If you're going to send me away, then I want to be able to remember this." He dropped his eyes then, moving his mouth back to Dominic's cock and sucking it back into his mouth. One hand braced against his lover's strong thigh as the other hand stroked the base of Dominic's cock before gently cradling his balls. His tongue lapped at the base, teeth worrying the thick tissue carefully as he scraped his teeth to catch under the head, tugging gently.

Dominic responded as he always did, gripping Brian's head and pushing forward. Brian relaxed, accepting the thrust and rocking with it, the hand that was braced against his lover caressing the soft skin and wiry hair of Dominic's groin. "Brian." Hoarse and throaty, Dominic's throat was closing already with need, and he tightened his hands in Brian's hair. 

Both of Brian's hands came up and squeezed Dominic's ass tightly. "Do it," he whispered, licking the now fully-erect cock in front of him as he relaxed.

Dominic pressed forward roughly, shoving his cock into Brian's throat as his hands pulled Brian forward. He was deepthroated in a single stroke, balls rubbing against Brian's chin as the ex-cop caressed them like precious jewels. A rocking thrust, sliding out and pushing back in as Brian's slippery tongue guided the way and Dominic wanted to hurt Brian. Hurt him for being so willing. Willing to leave, willing to come back, willing to be used and willing to say goodbye. Faster and harder he fucked Brian's mouth, handfuls of hair controlling his lover's movements as Brian surrendered totally to him.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist, letting his large lover control his body completely, gave himself to Dominic. His mouth sucked hard, tongue sliding over and guiding Dominic's cock deep into his throat over and over again, his body rocking with the powerful thrusts of the man over him. 

Dominic felt Brian's arms around his waist, and thrust harder, determined to fully possess and completely break the man sucking him off. His cock pounded into Brian's throat, feeling him tighten as he swallowed and gasping softly for breath each time Dom pulled back. Each forward thrust was harder than the one before it, and then suddenly Dominic found himself on his knees as well, cock free of Brian's mouth as he wrapped beefy arms around his lover. "You're not leaving, Brian, not this time. You're not walkin' away from this."

Brian sagged bonelessly against Dominic. "No, I'm not… never again." He wrapped his hand around Dominic's cock and stroked fiercely, rubbing his thumb over the head as he touched his lover. "I won't walk away, ever again." Dominic grunted, Brian bit his lip, and Dominic came, his seed spraying hotly over his lover's hand and sealed their promise to one another. 

Raising his hand to his mouth, Brian eagerly cleaned the evidence of the thing he'd sought most from Dominic Toretto. Forgiveness.


End file.
